


Sur le fil

by Arakasi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Le Maître a survécu à la fin de saison 3 et est enfermé dans le Tardis. Le Docteur souhaiterait parler. Le Maître non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le fil

La cabine est petite, exiguë même si on la compare aux immenses espaces que renferment les milles recoins du Tardis. Une chaise est adossée à droite de la porte. Un lit est appuyé contre la cloison opposée et sur ce lit un homme est assis, les jambes étendues sur les draps froissés, les épaules appuyées contre le mur de métal. Ses vêtements sont chiffonnés et le col de sa chemise trempé de sueur colle à sa nuque comme une éponge humide.  
   
Il a les yeux clos mais ne dort pas.  
   
Le Docteur peut le deviner à ses paupières trop serrés et au tic nerveux qui agite de temps en temps les muscles de sa mâchoire. À la vérité, il doute que le Maître se soit assoupi, ne serait-ce qu’une minute, depuis qu’ils sont montés dans le Tardis, six heures plus tôt.  
   
Six heures plus tôt, Jack et Martha lui ont fait leurs adieux. Il a serré Martha dans ses bras – sa courageuse, sa merveilleuse Martha Jones ! – pressé la main de Jack entre les siennes et il a refermé la porte du Tardis, bien vite, trop vite, pour ne pas voir l’inquiétude et l’angoisse sourde dans leurs regards. Six heures plus tôt, il a déclenché le pilotage aléatoire du vaisseau, regardé défiler sur l’écran du moniteur milles planètes, milles systèmes solaires et autres mondes étranges où vivre des aventures époustouflantes, rencontrer de fascinants inconnus et goûter de fabuleux plats exotiques.  
   
Six heures plus tôt, il s’est efforcé d’oublier que, dans une petite cabine isolée, attendait le dernier seigneur du temps encore en vie.  
   
Il a flâné dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du Tardis, fait trempette dans l’immense piscine chauffée, joué une partie de Babington aussi fastidieuse que solitaire contre le mur de la salle de jeu, essayé une dizaine de cocktails aux couleurs déconcertantes. Puis à court de prétextes oiseux, il s’est rendu dans une des ailes les plus reculées du vaisseau, a déverrouillé la porte de la cabine et, immobile dans l’encadrement dans la porte, a regardé l’homme étendu sur le lit trop étroit.  
   
Sous cette incarnation là, le Maître a un visage mobile et expressif. Un corps mince et sec, tout de nerfs, de tendons et de fureur rentrée.  
   
Le Docteur regarde les traits maigres, tirés par l’épuisement et le stress et lutte sans succès contre une vague absurde de culpabilité. C’est le Maître qui les a mis dans cette situation. Le Maître qui les a conduit dans cette pièce. Le Maître qui les forcent aujourd’hui à endosser des rôles qu’ils exècrent et redoutent tous deux.  
   
Le Maître et sa folie, sa rage et sa souffrance.  
   
…  
   
  
L’homme alité s’agite soudain et, les yeux toujours clos, d’une voix anormalement aiguée :  
   
 _« Oh P’pa, je m’ennuie tellement ! Dis, j’pourrais avoir la télé dans ma chambre ? »_  
   
Il ouvre les paupières et le regarde.  
   
Le Docteur tressaille, résiste à grande peine au réflexe de baisser la tête, comme un enfant pris à espionner ses ainés par le trou d’une serrure. Le Maitre ne sourit pas et ses yeux brillent d’un éclat froid et incisif dans ses orbites creusées par la fatigue. C’est cette froideur qui pousse le Docteur à se ressaisir et à étouffer ses remords, comme on broie un serpent sous le talon d’une botte. Plus tard, quand tout sera fini, il pourra se permettre le luxe de la culpabilité, de la compassion. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, ils vont devoir parler.  
   
« Je voudrais discuter.  
  
\- Pas moi. »  
   
Le Docteur traverse la pièce, saisit au passage la chaise appuyée contre la cloison et la dépose eu chevet du lit.  
   
« Quel dommage, répond-t-il. Pendant toute une année, j’ai du t’écouter parler, divaguer et délirer à n’en plus finir. C’est mon tour à présent. »  
   
Le Maître encaisse la réplique sans broncher.  
   
Se tend à peine quand son vieil adversaire s’assoit à ses côtés, les jambes bien écartées et les mains jointes entre les genoux. Il relève le menton d’un coup sec dans un geste de défi un peu puéril, terriblement familier. Et le Docteur doit lutter à nouveau contre le désir de détourner les yeux, car, malgré toutes les raisons qu’il aurait de redouter l’homme assis en face de lui, c’est cette familiarité qui fait mal, qui lui ronge le ventre comme un acide.  
   
Le souvenir d’avoir connu, il y a une éternité de cela, un homme moins amer, moins fou et d’avoir aimé cet homme là.  
   
Si le Maitre a conscience de la nature de ses réflexions, il n’en montre rien.  
   
« Alors, nous en sommes là… murmure-t-il. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me retenir ici jusqu’à la fin des temps ? M’assommer de sermons jusqu’à m’en faire crever d’ennui ?  _Oh, Maître, cesse de tuer les humains, ils sont siiiii mignons !_ »  
   
Il se met à rire, un aboiement tendu et forcé.  
   
Le Docteur n’esquisse pas même un sourire en retour.  
   
Tout ici est tendu et forcé. Une tension omniprésente qui rend chaque parole difficile, chaque geste laborieux comme ceux d’un rameur solitaire, perdu au milieu d’un océan de boue et de vase, les bras douloureux d’avoir trop peiné et trop longtemps. Le Docteur peut presque sentir cette tension. La voir. Un fil métallique tendu entre eux deux, trop fin et trop coupant pour être saisi sans mal, trop solide pour être brisé. Et à chaque geste, chaque souffle, le fil se tend et déchire les chairs.  
   
L’idée lui vient que, d’une certaine façon, les choses étaient plus simples sur le Vaillant. Non pas préférables, ni moins pénibles – Il n’a pas encore oublié les Toclafanes, le tourbillon de flammes écarlates au dessus du Japon, les pleurs, les hurlements et les yeux effarés, traqués des parents de Martha – mais plus simples. Cette pensée éveille en lui un nouvel éclair de culpabilité qu’il rejette aussitôt d’un mouvement d’épaules. Il aura bientôt tout le temps pour cela.  
   
Il lève les yeux vers le Maître et demande :  
   
« Est-ce que cela fait mal ? »  
   
Le sourire de son vis-à-vis vacille à peine. Un petit exploit en la circonstance. Mais le Docteur voit son regard se figer, sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement. Trop mobile. Trop expressif. Prompt à dissimuler. Prompt à se trahir. Mais parce que – oui – ils en sont _là_ , il continue, impitoyable :  
   
« Toutes ces années et tu ne m’as rien dit. Même là-bas, sur Gallifrey, avant tout ce… » Il ravale le mot  _gâchis_ et déglutit. Le Maître a cessé de sourire et son regard brule maintenant d’une rage froide, haineuse, sans commune mesure avec la désinvolture hargneuse affichée quelques secondes auparavant, mais le Docteur n’en a cure « … avant tout cela. Tu ne m’as rien dit. Tu aurais pu pourtant. Je t’aurais écouté – tu  _dois_  savoir que je t’aurais écouté – mais tu ne m’as rien dit…   
   
\- Pourquoi t’en aurais-je parlé ? crache l’autre homme en retour et toute ironie envolée : Qu’aurais-tu pu y faire ?   
   
\- Je ne sais pas. »  
   
Le Maître laisse échapper un curieux bruit étouffé, à mi-chemin entre un ricanement de mépris et un grognement, mais ne l’interrompt pas.  
   
« Je ne sais pas, répète le Docteur, mais j’aurais pu essayer. Si seulement tu m’avais laissé  _essayer_ , si seulement tu m’avais permis de  _comprendre_. J’aurais pu essayer. Nous aurions essayé tous les deux et peut-être, peut-être… »  
   
Ce qu’il ne dit pas, ce qu’il n’ose pas dire, c’est qu’ils le peuvent encore. Enfermés tous deux dans l’espace à la fois démesuré et désespérément restreint du Tardis, avec une éternité devant eux et aucun espoir d’être délivré de la présence de l’autre, ils peuvent encore essayer.  
   
Si seulement. Si seulement.  
   
Dans le silence qui suit, le Maître se penche en avant et siffle :  
   
« Donne-moi une raison, une seule bonne raison… »  
   
Ils sont proches maintenant. Bien plus proches qu’ils ne l’ont été depuis des années, des siècles – les gifles et les coups administrés sur le Vaillant ne comptent pas. Proches à se toucher. Trop proches en vérité. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien pénible, le Docteur se tend, lutte conte le besoin impérieux de se lever et de quitter la pièce, de retrouver la sécurité ronronnante de la salle de pilotage. Il se contint et, au prix d’un effort presque douloureux, détache les yeux de ses mains serrées et les plonge dans ceux de l’autre homme.  
   
Ce qu’il y voit le sidère.  
   
En dépit de la rage, en dépit de la haine – et de l’angoisse surement, même si le Maître souffrirait milles morts avant l’admettre – en dépit de tout cela, le Maître désire  _réellement_  une réponse. Cette révélation le frappe comme un coup de poing, vide l’air de ses poumons, le laissant muet et à bout de souffle. L’espoir et la peur le submergent, chassant tout mot, toute pensée de son esprit, au moment où il en aurait tant besoin.  
   
Il voudrait dire  _« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi »_  mais le Maître lui rirait au nez.  
   
Il voudrait dire  _« Tu n’as rien à craindre de moi »_  mais le Maître le couvrirait d’insultes.  
   
Le Maître attend, son visage absurdement juvénile tiré par la tension et proche, beaucoup trop proche du sien. Et le fil entre eux se tend, se détend, se tend, se détend, au rythme des respirations saccadées de l’homme alité.  
   
Les mots jaillissent avant même qu’il ait eu le temps d’y penser :  
   
« Parce que je suis vieux, seul et fatigué. »  Et lentement, comme on retourne une lame dans une plaie déjà purulente : « Parce que nous sommes tous les deux, vieux, seuls et fatigués »   
   
Et c’est vrai, bien entendu, d’une vérité absolue, viscérale. Et comme le Docteur souhaiterait que le Maître puisse comprendre cela ! Un espoir absurde mais irrésistible comme la marée. Celui que quelque part, malgré les siècles écoulés, malgré les couches et les couches de rancœur patiemment accumulées, le Maître conserve assez de lucidité pour saisir cette vérité et l’accepter. Il espère, les yeux fixés sur le visage soudain pétrifié, dénué de toute expression de son vis-à-vis. Il espère et cet espoir fait mal, davantage que la culpabilité, davantage que la douloureuse familiarité de la présence du Maître, davantage que tout ce qu’il a du endurer ces dernières années, avant et après le retour de celui-ci.  
   
Puis l’expression du Maître change.  
   
Son visage se décrispe lentement, comme celui d’un homme émergeant d’un sommeil tourmenté. Son regard s’éclaircit. Sa respiration s’apaise. Les rides de nervosité qui marquent son front et sa bouche s’atténuent, jusqu’à disparaître. Débarrassé de toute tension fiévreuse, il en paraît d’autant plus jeune. Le pouls du Docteur s’accélère. Ses mains jointes se contractent et il les serre l’une contre l’autre dans un effort convulsif pour en dissimuler le tremblement, pour dissimuler la bouffée d’espérance qui enfle dans sa poitrine et manque à l’étouffer.  
   
Quand le Maître reprend la parole, c’est d’une voix très calme, presque méditative.  
   
« C’est une chance, tu sais, que cette gamine – Comment s’appelait-elle déjà ? Rose ? Harkness m’a parlé d’elle. Il m’a parlé de beaucoup de choses… C’est une chance, disais-je, que tu l’ais sacrifiée dans une de tes stupides croisades. Si cela n’avait pas été le cas… »  
   
Il lui sourit, affable.  
   
« Si cela n’avait pas été le cas, j’aurais probablement tué cette petite putain. »  
   
Le Docteur se lève. Trop vite, trop brusquement. Pendant quelques secondes, il se tient immobile au pied du lit, les poings serrés, le souffle court et le sourire du Maître s’élargit. Et s’élargit encore quand le Docteur recule, franchit en vacillant les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la porte. C’est une fuite et ils le savent tous deux. C’est une fuite et dans le silence soudain, le Maître se met à rire. Un gloussement bref et aigu, suivi d’un rugissement libérateur qui emplit la pièce de ses échos allègres et ricoche contre les murs métalliques.  
   
Il rit encore quand le Docteur lui tourne le dos et quitte la salle, rit à en perdre le souffle, rit si fort qu’il n’entend même pas le claquement sec du loquet qui se referme sur les talons de son geôlier.  
   
   
…  
   
   
La porte claque derrière lui, coupant net l’hilarité du Maître.  
   
Le Docteur ferme les yeux. Ses épaules s’affaissent. Sa tête pend. Et soudain c’est trop. Beaucoup trop. Il se sent fatigué, terriblement fatigué, davantage en vérité qu’il ne l’a été depuis des siècles. Il songe aux jours à venir, aux mois, aux années. Il songe aux nuits sans sommeil, aux journées lentes, laborieuses, engluées dans l’amertume et la souffrance du Maître. Et ce fardeau l’accable. Les épaules appuyées contre le métal tiède de la porte, le menton sur la poitrine, il tente de se rappeler ce qu’il a pu attendre, ce qu’il a pu  _espérer_  du Maître.  
   
Les paupières closes, il prie pour avoir assez de force, assez de patience, assez de compassion pour ne pas se mettre tôt ou tard à haïr l’homme enfermé dans la pièce voisine.


End file.
